Touch systems are well known in the art and typically include a touch screen having a touch surface on which contacts are made using a pointer. Pointer contacts with the touch surface are detected and are used to generate corresponding output pointer position data representing areas of the touch surface where the pointer contacts are made. There are basically two general types of touch systems available and they can be broadly classified as “active” touch systems and “passive” touch systems.
Active touch systems allow a user to generate pointer position data by contacting the touch surface with a special pointer that usually requires some form of on-board power source, typically batteries. The special pointer emits signals such as infrared light, visible light, ultrasonic frequencies, electromagnetic frequencies, etc. that activate the touch surface.
Passive touch systems allow a user to generate pointer position data by contacting the touch surface with a passive pointer and do not require the use of special pointers in order to activate the touch surface. A passive pointer can be a finger, a cylinder of some material, or any other suitable object that can be used to contact some predetermined area of interest on the touch surface. Since special active pointers are not necessary in passive touch systems, battery power levels and/or pointer damage, theft, or pointer misplacement are of no concern to users.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,263 to Martin, assigned to SMART Technologies, Inc., assignee of the present invention, discloses a passive touch system including an analog resistive touch screen coupled to a computer. Image data generated by the computer is conveyed to a projector, which in turn projects a corresponding image on the touch surface of the touch screen. When a user contacts the touch surface of the touch screen, the touch screen generates pointer position data that is conveyed to the computer. Depending on the mode of operation of the touch system, the computer either records the pointer position data as writing or uses the pointer position data to control execution of an application program executed by the computer. The computer also updates the image data so that the image presented on the touch surface by the projector reflects the pointer activity.
Since pointer position data is generated by the touch screen when a user presses on the touch surface hard enough to bring the layers of the touch screen together, pointer contacts with the touch surface that result in pointer position data being generated can always be determined. Pointer contacts with the touch surface that do not result in pointer position data being generated cannot be determined.
International PCT Application No. PCT/CA01/00980 filed on Jul. 5, 2001 and published under number WO 02/03316 on Jan. 10, 2002, assigned to SMART Technologies, Inc., assignee of the present invention, discloses a camera-based touch system comprising a touch screen that includes a passive touch surface on which a computer-generated image is presented. A rectangular bezel or frame surrounds the touch surface and supports digital cameras at its corners. The digital cameras have overlapping fields of view that encompass and look along the touch surface. The digital cameras acquire images from different locations and generate image data. The image data acquired by the cameras is processed by digital signal processors to determine if a pointer exists in the captured image data. When it is determined that a pointer exists in the captured image data, the digital signal processors convey pointer characteristic data to a master controller, which in turn processes the pointer characteristic data to determine the location of the pointer relative to the touch surface using triangulation. The pointer location data is conveyed to a computer executing one or more application programs. The computer uses the pointer location data to update the computer-generated image that is presented on the touch surface. Pointer contacts on the touch surface can therefore be recorded as writing or used to control execution of an application program executed by the computer.
In order to determine when a pointer contacts the touch surface the pixel rows of the digital cameras that correspond to the touch surface are determined. When a pointer exists in captured images a check is made to determine if the pointer extends into the pixel rows corresponding to the touch surface location. If so, a pointer contact with the touch surface is deemed to have been made. If desired, the three-dimensional profile of the touch surface can be mapped to improve accuracy in the determination of pointer contacts.
Although the above touch systems allow pointer contacts with the touch surface to be determined, alternative methods to determine pointer contacts on a touch surface are desired. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel touch system and method for determining pointer contacts on a touch surface.